El arado y las flores misteriosas
by Neo-coatl18
Summary: Mi primer fanfic de MLP-FIM; trata sobre unos extraños descubrimientos que Applejack y Fluttershy hacen cerca del bosque Everfree y las consecuencias de llevarselos consigo. Espero y les guste.
1. Chapter 1

"El arado y las flores misteriosas".

Capitulo 1: Hallazgos extraordinarios.

El sol brillaba con toda su intensidad en el apacible pueblo de Ponyville. Pese a ello, una refrescante brisa corria por todas partes meciendo suavemente todo lo que encontraba a su paso: las copas de los arboles, las prendas recién lavadas y puestas a secar, lo mismo que las largas crines de los ponies que salian al exterior de sus viviendas.

Una de aquellos habitantes que transitaban por los caminos, es una primorosa pony pegaso de color amarillo y cuya crin larga, lacia y semi-ondulada de color rosa se agitaba armoniosamente al contacto con aquella brisa, como si se trataran de dos amantes que danzaran entre si de modo apasionado… su nombre: Fluttershy. Aquella timida pegaso de mirada risueña, piensa mientras apresura el paso:

("¡Debo… llegar a tiempo!. Applejack me pidió que fuera a "Sweet Apple Acres", para que la ayudara en un pequeño problema que tiene… ¿Me pregunto, que clase de problema será?).

Pero cuando ella se encontraba en las cercanías de la propiedad de la familia Apple, de pronto:

"¿Uhmm?"- Fluttershy se queda con la incognita cuando ve unas pequeñas siluetas atravesar frente a ella de un lado a otro.

"¿Qué… fueron esas…?"- repentinamente ¡otra sombra mas grande surge al mismo tiempo, la cual hace que ella retroceda asustada!.

"¡ahhh!"- pega Fluttershy un grito de miedo, mientras aquella misteriosa sombra se detiene ante ella… pero al final, se revela en la forma de una pony terrestre de color anaranjado, crin rubia y que lleva en su cabeza un sombrero… la cual no es otra que Applejack.

Mostrando en su rostro una fiera mirada, Applejack expresa desafiante:

"¡Pequeñas sabandijas, vuelvan aca!"- pero cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de Fluttershy, voltea y cambiando a una sonrisa, la saluda con su característico acento campirano:

"¡Hola, Fluttershy!... es bueno verte por aquí…"

"¡Hola… Applejack!"- le responde la pegaso, quien aun no se reponía del susto. Pero recupera rápidamente la compostura y le interroga – "Vine tal como tu me lo pediste… ¿Cuál es el pequeño problema en el que quieres que te ayude?".

A lo cual, Applejack le responde de modo tajante:

"Pues… ¡el "pequeño problema" acaba de pasar frente a ti… o mas bien, un conjunto de ellos!".

"¿Disculpa?"- le pregunta Fluttershy, curiosa.

"Ven conmigo y lo veras… ¡antes de que se vayan!"- le responde en tono coercitivo, mientras se adentra entre los arbustos. Fluttershy la sigue.

Cuando ambas ponies llegan hasta donde se encuentra un árbol, Applejack señala hacia el frente y le indica:

"¡Mira, son esos pequeños conejos!, han estado robando manzanas de mis huertos y por mas que intento alcanzarlos, ellos me burlan fácilmente"- y cuando ella voltea a mirarlos, estos comienzan a hacerle gestos burlones. Y volteando a mirar de nuevo a su amiga, comienza a suplicarle- "¡Asi que Fluttershy, ayudame por favor a alejarlos de aquí!".

A lo cual Fluttershy, con tono solidario, le responde:

"¡No te preocupes, Applejack!... claro que voy a ayudarte con esos conejos".

"¡Bien amiga, vayamos por ellos!"- le responde emocionada Applejack. Y asi, ambas se lanzan hacia los conejos para atraparlos: por 5 minutos, Applejack corria atrás de 3 conejos, lo mismo Fluttershy contra otros 3 conejos… hasta que finalmente, logran cercarlos y Fluttershy, usando su poder de "la mirada", logra intimidarlos hasta mantenerlos bajo su control.

Cuando logran controlarlos, Applejack lanza un relincho de emoción y le expresa satisfecha a su amiga:

"¡Muy bien caramelo, ya los tenemos a todos!, pero ahora… ¿Dónde los vamos a llevar?..."

Ambas se quedan pensando durante unos segundos hasta que Fluttershy tiene una idea y se la expresa a la otra pony:

"¡Ya se a donde los podemos llevar!".

"¿En serio?, ¿A dónde se te ocurre que podríamos trasladarlos?"- le interroga Applejack.

La pony pegaso comienza a explicarle:

"Cerca de los limites del bosque Everfree, hay un lugar donde abundan infinidad de arboles y arbustos llenos de jugosos frutos silvestres… ahí tendrán suficiente comida y no pasaran peligro alguno".

"¡Muy buena idea, Fluttershy!... vayamos para alla (además, debo asegurarme de que no regresen con nosotras)"- le responde entusiasta Applejack, pensando en asegurarse de que todo saliera según lo planeado.

Instantes después, ambas ponies llegan al sitio indicado. Al echar un vistazo a aquel lugar, Applejack se queda sorprendida y no duda en expresar:

"¡Wow, tenias razón Fluttershy!... aquí, estos conejos podrán comer hasta hartarse y ya no hurtaran mas de mis propios sembradíos".

Fluttershy, quien traia a los conejos en un morral, le contesta a Applejack:

"Por supuesto, fue una buena idea… ¿no lo crees Applejack?"- y bajando el morral con los conejos, se dirige a ellos- "Muy bien conejitos, ahora este será su nuevo hogar, aquí tendrá buena comida en abundancia y ya no tendrán que robar mas alimento de la granja de Applejack".

Cuando los conejos salen del morral, los conejos observan aquellas maravillas y parecen mostarse entusiastas; excepto uno, el cual sale corriendo hacia el lado derecho y se pierde entre la vegetación.

"¡Oh, no!, ese conejo se ha adentrado en el bosque Everfree… ¡se perderá!"- exclama Fluttershy.

"¡No te preocupes, ahorita mismo lo alcanzo!"- le expresa Applejack y en unos instantes, la pony terrestre sale a la carrera tras el conejo fugitivo.

Cuando el conejo pasa por unos arbustos, se detiene abruptamente pues Applejack logra alcanzarlo y bloquear el camino:

"¡Te atrape, pequeño!... ahora vamos a…"- pero cuando voltea ligeramente hacia atrás, se muestra sorprendida… pues al terminar de voltear por completo, descubre que hay una gran y extraña mansión aparentemente abandonada.

"Applejack… ¿esta todo bien…?"- al momento, Fluttershy llega para excernciorarse que nada malo ha ocurrido. Pero al centrar su vista al frente, también se sorprende por tan excepcional hallazgo.

"¡Wow, esto es algo… que no se descubre todos los días!"- expresa Applejack, sorprendida- "Me pregunto… ¿Quién vive o mas bien, viviría aquí?".

"¡No lo se!"- le responde Fluttershy. Pero al observar con mas atención aquella tétrica construcción, siente un escalofrio y con tono temeroso, le expresa a su amiga- "¡pero preferiría no averiguarlo… será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí!".

"¡Espera Fluttershy, mira…!"- le expresa Applejack, mientras le señala al frente- "Hay unas cosas muy curiosas ahí… ¡vayamos a ver de que se tratan!".

"¿Crees que es… algo seguro?"- le expresa Fluttershy, aun con temor.

"¡Por supuesto terroncito de azúcar, te lo asegura quien representa el elemento de la honestidad!... confía en mi"- le responde la pony terrestre y avanza. Fluttershy pese a su temor, toma al conejo y decide seguirla.

Cuando las dos ponys llegan al punto señalado, ambas se quedan sorprendidas por lo que descubren: son un arado en buen estado y lo mas impresionante, unas flores muy peculiares debido a que despiden un intenso brillo. Ellas no pueden dar crédito a lo que miran y con cierta emoción, cada una se acerca a examinar de cerca los respectivos objetos.

Applejack, quien revisa el arado, expresa con emoción:

"¡Wow, pero que buen instrumento!, esta en excelentes condiciones como si hubiera sido comprado esta misma mañana"- y con tono reflexivo, añade- "¡Algo como esto le serviría muy bien a Big Macintosh para que ya no tenga que estar soportando los dolores que le provoca ese cachivache oxidado!".

Fluttershy en cambio, al observar detenidamente aquellas misteriosas flores, se maravilla y exclama:

"¡Oh, pero que flores tan hermosas!... aunque son algo extrañas, pues jamás había visto flores que despidieran brillo como estas… ¡pero en verdad, son hermosas!".

"¡Si, también pienso lo mismo, Fluttershy!"- le dice Applejack, mientras seguía observando con detenimiento el arado. En eso, le propone a su amiga:

"¿Qué dices si nos llevamos estas cosas como recuerdo?".

"¿Hablas en serio, Applejack?"- le interroga Fluttershy. Y empieza a cuestionarle- "No estaría bien que nos llevaramos cosas que no nos pertenecen, seria algo incorrecto".

"¡Pero mira a tu alrededor, aquí no hay nadie!... esa mansión se ve que ha estado abandonada por mucho tiempo, no le veo sentido a que alguien venga a trabajar en este lugar olvidado de Dios y parece que nadie ha trabajado este arado en bastante tiempo; ¡si nadie lo usa, servirá para otros!"- concluye Applejack.

"Aun asi… ¡pienso que no es bueno tomar cosas que no conseguimos nosotras mismas, aunque estas parezcan no haber sido usadas por alguien en mucho tiempo!".

Al escuchar lo dicho por Fluttershy, Applejack comienza a reflexionar por unos instantes. De cualquier forma, lo dicho por su amiga le parecía completamente razonable; pero centrando su vista en aquel instrumento de labranza en buenas condiciones, a ella la tienta fuertemente el deseo de poseerlo, sabiendo que ese artefacto seria de gran utilidad… después del todo, si lo destinara para el bien de un miembro de su familia (Big Macintosh), entonces no seria algo malo… al menos, es lo que ella piensa.

Entonces, de manera habilidosa, Applejack le responde:

"¡Quiza tienes razón, Fluttershy!... pero podemos hacer esto: nos llevamos el arado y si en el pueblo aparece alguien reclamándolo, ¡yo misma se lo devolveré, me disculpare por haberlo tomado sin su permiso y asunto arreglado!. Ademas, si tanto te gustaron esas flores, toma algunas… a diferencia del arado, no creo que nadie extrañe la ausencia de unas cuantas flores y en cambio, ¡tu serias poseedora de un tipo muy raro de planta que brilla!".

Al terminar de escucharla, Fluttershy se queda pensativa durante unos instantes. Ella también la mueve el deseo de llevarse consigo algunas de esas flores, puesto que ha quedado cautivada por ellas. Por lo tanto y sin pensarlo dos veces, le contesta a Applejack:

"Bueno, ¡concuerdo contigo, Applejack!... pero solo tomare unas cuantas de estas flores y hare lo mismo que tu en caso de que alguien reclame por ellas en la aldea, ¡se las devolveré y me disculpare con esa persona!".

"¡Ajua, ese es el espíritu, caramelo!... muy bien, preparemos para partir de aquí antes de que se haga tarde"- expresa la pony terrestre emocionada.

Y asi, mientras Applejack prepara el arado para poder llevárselo sin mucha dificultad, Fluttershy corta unas 5 flores y las introduce en su morral. Una vez que están preparadas, las dos parten de ese lugar, emocionadas por las cosas que ahora llevan consigo.

Sin embargo, de lo que ninguna de las dos ponys se da cuenta en ese momento… es que algo parece observar entre las flores, como ambas se alejan de ahí.

Un rato después:

Las dos ponys ya están cerca de la entrada a Ponyville, aunque solo a Applejack le ha costado algo de trabajo llevar consigo aquel arado, pero aun asi esta feliz por haber conseguido algo tan genial y útil como ese utensilio.

En eso, se encuentran con otra pony unicornio de color morado, la cual no es otra que Twilight Sparkle… al encontrarse frente a frente, ella las saluda:

"¡Hola, chicas!".

"¡Hola, Twilight!"- le responde ambas al unisono.

"Y diganme ¿de donde vienen ustedes?... y ¿Qué es eso que traes contigo, Applejack?"- le pregunta curiosa la pony unicornio.

Applejack, con mucha emoción, le responde a su amiga:

"¡No me creerías si te digo donde encontré este hermoso utensilio, Twilight!... pero te explicare desde el principio como sucedió todo".

Asi, Applejack empieza a explicarle a Twilight desde el principio, como al llevar a los conejos que estaban hurtando frutas de la granja de la familia Apple cerca del bosque Everfree, dieron con una mansión abandonada y ahí fue donde encontraron aquel arado, el cual estaba aparentemente abandonado.

Cuando termina de escucharla, Twilight se queda algo intrigada y le pregunta a la pony terrestre:

"Dejenme ver si entendí… ¿de modo que dieron con una mansión abandonada cerca del bosque Everfree y ahí hallaste ese arado, no Applejack?".

"¡Por supuesto, amiga!".

"¡Y también halle algo aun mas sorprendente en ese lugar!... mira esto, Twilight"- le dice también Fluttershy y al momento, le muestra el interior de su morral para que ella viera con sus propios ojos las extrañas flores brillantes.

Al verlas, Twilight exclama muy sorprendida:

"¡Ayy, son hermosas!... aunque, jamás había visto unas flores tan extrañas como estas".

"¡Yo tampoco, Twilight!... por eso, todos en Ponyville se van a sorprender cuando vean estas maravillosas flores"- expresa Fluttershy, muy emocionada.

Pero al instante, la pony unicornio les pregunta a sus amigas:

"Sin embargo, ¿ustedes dicen que todo eso lo encontraron abandonado en ese lugar?... ¿no crees Applejack, que posiblemente ese arado sea de alguien y tu lo tomaste sin permiso? ¿y tu Fluttershy, me extraña también de ti que hayas hecho lo mismo con esas flores tan raras?".

A lo cual, ambas por unos instantes se sienten un poco apenadas de lo dicho por Twilight… pero Applejack, de manera alivianada, le contesta:

"¡No te preocupes, Twilight!... Fluttershy y yo acordamos que si alguien aparece reclamando por el arado o por esas flores, basta con que se las devolvamos, nos disculpemos y asunto arreglado; ¡todo va a estar bien, dulzura!".

"Pero…"- Twilight esta a punto de añadir algo mas, cuando Applejack le dice:

"¿Sabes amiga?, creo que ya se nos hace tarde… ¡nos vemos después, Twilight!".

"¡Hasta luego, Twilight!"- se despide también Fluttershy y las dos siguen su camino rumbo a sus respectivas casas. La unicornio las observa irse, un poco desconcertada y comienza a reflexionar:

("¡Solo espero que ellas sepan lo que están haciendo!... aunque, esos detalles acerca de la supuesta mansión abandonada, el arado y esas flores tan misteriosas me suena muy familiar; ¡no se porque, pero todo este asunto me da muy mala espina!... voy a tener que investigar").

Mas tarde, ya en plena noche:

Applejack esta a punto de acostarse a dormir, mientras piensa emocionada:

("Big Macintosh salió fuera de Ponyville por este dia… ¡pero mañana cuando regrese, se llevara una gran sorpresa con el arado que le he conseguido, je,je!")- y al momento da un bostezo- ("¡Ajum, es hora… de dormir"!)- finalizando por cerrar sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior "algo" se esta acercando a "Sweet Apple Acress" muy veloz pero a la vez sigilosamente… ese "algo" que provino del mismo lugar donde las dos ponys encontraron aquellas respectivas cosas, ahora intenta acceder al recinto de Applejack, de modo amenazante.

(Continuara)…


	2. Chapter 2

"El arado y las flores misteriosas".

Capitulo 2:Verdades y consecuencias.

Applejack, quien se encontraba feliz después de haber hallado ese misterioso arado cerca del bosque Everfree, (asi como Fluttershy había encontrado también unas extrañas flores con brillo propio) el cual se lo obsequiaría generosamente a su hermano mayor Big Macintosh cuando regresara a la granja, ahora dormía apaciblemente sin siquiera sospechar que "algo" estaba por penetrar ilegalmente a "Sweet Apple Acress"… ese "algo" no se trata de algún pony ordinario ni conocido por los demás, sino de esa misteriosa entidad que provino también del mismo sitio donde las dos ponys hicieron tales hallazgos.

Pocos minutos después, algo despierta a Applejack… unos extraños ruidos fueron la causa de interrumpir sus sueños.

"¿Eh?... ¿pero, que…?"- se interroga la pony terrestre, ante ese inesperado despertar… justo en el instante que vuelven a escucharse afuera de su cuarto ruidos, como de pequeños pasos- "¿Qué… fue eso?"- expresa con algo de incertidumbre.

En el exterior, los pequeños pasos se hacían cada vez mas intensos, escuchándose como quien los producía iba sin sentido de un lado a otro. Applejack se mostraba temerosa, pero al momento se arma de valor y levantándose de su cama se dirige hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

Cuando se asoma hacia afuera, Applejack pregunta con cierto nerviosismo:

"¿Qui…quien anda ahí?"- en eso, escucha una pequeña risita que le pone los nervios de punta. Cuando la pony voltea hacia el lado izquierdo, descubre algo extraño: una diminuta silueta envuelta en una sabana la cual desaparece de su vista mientras emite su extraña risita. Applejack se queda perpleja durante unos instantes, sintiendo un fuerte escalofrio ante aquella rareza; pero al instante, viene a su mente la idea de que probablemente se trate ni mas ni menos que de su pequeña hermana Applebloom intentando gastarle una pesada broma.

Al momento, da un hondo respiro e instantáneamente, decide seguir a quien supone es su hermana menor, mientras le llama en un tono estricto:

"¡Applebloom, se muy bien que eres tu!... este no es momento para estar jugando; ¡detente o te acuso con la abuela Smith!".

Sin embargo al obtener como respuesta otra de esas risitas tan extrañas emitidas por la presunta Applebloom, ella comienza a sentirse un poco molesta y acelera el paso en un intento de alcanzarla para darle una reprimenda. En eso al ver que ha salido hacia el exterior, Applejack frunce el seño, pues no entiende lo que su "hermana menor" busca con ello… pero de todos modos, la sigue para ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar.

Cuando ve que aquella pequeña ha entrado al granero principal (a donde Applejack tiene guardado el arado), ella se queda extrañada de esto, pero lo ve como la oportunidad para no dejarla escapar y asi encararla frente a frente. Ya que ha accedido al granero, ve a "Applebloom" quien esta parada ante el arado, parecía contemplar extasiada aquel utensilio; al momento, Applejack se acerca a ella y con tono estricto, le advierte:

"¡Te atrape, pequeña traviesa!... bien ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que tu…?"- pero al momento que ella le quita el manto que traia sobre su cuerpo, lo que descubre la deja paralizada: aquella pequeña no es su hermana menor, sino una extraña filly exageradamente palida, con los ojos completamente negros como si aquellas cuencas estuvieran vacias, crin roja carmesi como de sangre y que al parecer se trataría de una Unicornio pero con su cuerno roto.

Pese a ello, el extraño ser no parece mostrar el menor signo de dolor, incluso sonríe de manera muy macabra mientras la mira fijamente. Applejack retrocede aterrada, mientras exclama:

"¡Tu… tu no… eres Applebloom!... ¿qui…quien eres…?..."

Afuera de "Sweet Apple Acress" se alcanza a escuchar un grito de terror.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca de Ponyville:

Twilight buscaba presurosa entre sus libros, ayudada por Spike, su mejor amigo y asistente. Desde que se encontró con sus dos amigas Applejack y Fluttershy, no ha podido sacarse de la cabeza la incognita que le provocan aquellos intrigantes hallazgos hechos por ambas; por lo que presentia que la respuesta a esos inquietantes enigmas la hallaría entre los viejos libros de aquella biblioteca.

"¡Tiene que estar por aquí, estoy segura que encontrare esa respuesta que tanto busco en alguno de estos libros!..."

Spike, bastante intrigado, le interroga:

"Deja ver si te he entendido, Twilight… ¿tu crees que hay algo muy raro tras esas cosas que según me contaste, Applejack y Fluttershy hallaron cerca del bosque Everfree?".

"¡Por supuesto, Spike!"- le responde la unicornio, de modo afirmativo- "Hay algo tras ese arado y mas aun esas extrañas flores, que me hace sospechar sobre algo que lei en uno de estos libros… ¡y debo hallar rápido aquella información, porque no he dejado de tener el extraño presentimiento de que mis dos amigas corren un gran riesgo al tener esas cosas!".

"¡Vamos, Twilight…¿no crees que estas exagerando?!"- le expresa el dragón, con cierto escepticismo- "No creo que ellas corran algún peligro solo por tener a su lado unas antigüedades… ¡mejor deja de alucinar!".

"¡Spike, no estoy alucinando!"- le responde Twilight, algo contrariada- "A veces, es bueno seguir los avisos de tu corazón, el cual te puede advertir de lo que se oculta incluso detrás de unas, como tu le dices, cosas antiguas… ¿cosas antiguas?... ¡Eso es, eres un genio Spike!"- le expresa entusiasta la unicornio, mientras se dirige a uno de los estantes de libros.

Spike, sonriendo con algo de pena, le expresa:

"¡Wow, soy un genio!... ¿y eso, porque?".

En ese momento, Twilight parece haber encontrado el libro que buscaba y mientras lo extrae usando su magia, declara:

"Me ayudaste a recordar el titulo del libro que buscaba… y es este" – al momento, le enseña el titulo del libro: "Antiguas Leyendas de Ponyville".

Al mismo tiempo:

Fluttershy también ya se encontraba reposando dentro de su propia casa… pero de modo inesperado, unos extraños ruidos en la parte de afuera la despiertan.

"¿Uhh?... ¿Qué?"- se pregunta la pegaso amarilla al momento de despertar. Pero cuando pone atención para excerciorarse de que fue aquel ruido, este se vuelve a escuchar nuevamente: se trataba de una gran agitación proveniente de su propio gallinero, las gallinas cacareaban y corrian desesperadas de un lado a otro como si en medio de ellas hubiera algo extraño que intentaran evitar. Fluttershy intuye esto y por ello, teme salir afuera al ignorar que es aquello que podría estar provocando semejante alboroto.

Sin embargo, sintiendo que no puede dejar en el desamparo a sus animalitos, la pegaso amarilla decide finalmente armarse de valor y salir al exterior… abre la puerta y aun con temor, ella sale dirigiéndose hacia el gallinero; pero al llegar, lo que descubre hace que quede paralizada: todas sus gallinas están afuera, alineadas de ambos lados y temblando por el miedo, mientras dejan un pequeño sendero al descubierto. Fluttershy no puede comprender la razón de esto hasta que mira arriba del gallinero y lo que descubre hace que retroceda asustada… hay una sombra, bastante oscura como de un unicornio que permanece estatica a pesar de encontrarse parada sobre una estructura que debería ceder por su peso… aun asi, parecía ser ligera, dando la impresión de incluso estar flotando.

Fluttershy se siente atemorizada ante aquella presencia, pero aun asi intenta dirigirse a ella:

"¡Ho…hola!... mi nombre es Fluttershy… ¿Quién eres?... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?..."- pero sucede algo extraño… ¡la unicornio desaparece rápidamente de su vista!. Ante esto, Fluttershy entra en pánico y esta a punto de dar la media vuelta para volver dentro de su casa; pero sin que ella lo esperara, ¡aquella extraña unicornio se encuentra justo en frente de ella!. La pegaso se queda paralizada por unos instantes, mientras al mirar directamente a su rostro, descubre en esa extraña entidad algo verdaderamente escalofriante:

"¡Aghhhhh!..."- Fluttershy termina por lanzar un alarido de terror incontenible.

Biblioteca de Ponyville:

Despues de haber logrado hallar el libro que tanto buscaba, Twilight comienza a hojearlo mientras Spike se mantiene a la expectativa de lo que ella encuentre en ese libro. Finalmente, la unicornio le expresa:

"¡Si lo encontré al fin!..."

"¿Qué, que fue lo que encontraste Twilight?"- le pregunta el pequeño dragon, muy intrigado.

A lo que Twilight comienza a explicarle:

"Sabia que en algún lugar, había visto algo sobre los objetos que Applejack y Fluttershy poseen… precisamente, en este libro que hacia tiempo había leído, viene la respuesta a esa incognita: se trata de un viejo relato ya olvidado a través del tiempo, el cual se titula: "La leyenda del arado y la flores misteriosas"... ¡es algo sorprendente!, ¿no lo crees, Spike?".

"¡Si tu lo dices, Twilight!"- le responde algo asombrado Spike- "Pero dime: ¿exactamente, de que trata esa vieja leyenda?".

Sin mas preámbulos, la unicornio le responde:

"Bien, pon mucha atención para que no pierdas ni un detalle"- y comienza a narrar:

"Hace mucho tiempo, según cuenta la leyenda, había llegado a Ponyville una distinguida familia de unicornios procedente de Canterlot… la cual estaban integradas únicamente por un señor muy acaudalado el cual no hace mucho había enviudado y su hija, cuyo nombre era Crystal Light. Crystal era una hermosa pony unicornio de color blanco, crin de color negra terminada en dos largas trenzas, sus ojos eran verdes y tenia como cutiemark una flor rodeada por pequeños destellos.

Ademas de esos atributos, era una pony de carácter grácil y muy bondadosa, por lo que era muy pretendida por los jóvenes ponys de la villa. Pero su padre, quien era un individuo muy celoso y ambicioso, hacia todo lo posible porque nadie se acercara a ella… puesto que, como en ese entonces aun imperaba el absurdo prejuicio de que los unicornios (mas si estos provenían de familias importantes) no se podían mezclar con simples ponys terrestres, debía impedir que cualquier potro de Ponyville estuviera cerca de su hija. Por ello, había elegido que vivieran lo mas apartados del pueblo, estableciéndose en las cercanías del bosque Everfree.

El padre de Crystal tenia la idea de enviar a su hija lo mas pronto posible de regreso a Canterlot, para ser elegida entre los jóvenes unicornios de la mas alta alcurnia e inclusive, su ambicion era tan grande, que esperaba que ella pudiera estar al final con alguno de los integrante de la familia real de la princesa Celestia; pero lo que ignoraba era que el corazón de Crystal ya poseía dueño e irónicamente, este se trataba de un pony de tierra llamado Solar Daffodil, ni mas ni menos que el único empleado que trabajaba para su padre haciendo varias labores en aquella mansión, principalmente labores de campo.

Daffodil en un principio tenia prohibido dirigirle la palabra a Crystal, el solo debía limitarse a sus labores… pero se dice que un dia la encontró en un pequeña parcela, sembrando unas flores muy especiales, las cuales tenían la peculiaridad de poseer brillo propio y que hoy se encuentran ya extintas; Daffodil se acerco a Crystal para darle consejos sobre la mejor forma de cuidar aquellas flores. Desde el principio los dos se agradaron el uno al otro y lo que comenzó siendo una amistad termino en un sublime romance, mientras ambos cuidaban juntos de aquellas hermosas flores.

Aunque mantenían en secreto su amor, el tiempo que lograban pasar juntos para ellos eran sus momentos de mayor felicidad… pero muchas veces el destino nos depara desafortunados reveses, puesto que un dia que ellos veian con esmero el crecimiento de sus flores mientras el amor del uno al otro crecia conforme se contemplaban a los ojos… fueron sorprendidos por el padre de Crystal, el cual ya estaba enterado del romance de ambos y la furia que había en sus ojos lo decía todo. Aquel tipo solo tenia en mente una cosa: aniquilar a Daffodil y como era un arquero experto, acabaría con el de un certero flechazo; pero en el momento que dispara la única flecha que tenia, la cual estaba por alcanzar al pony terrestre… cual va siendo la aterradora sorpresa, al terminar por clavarse en el cuerpo de Crystal quien no lo pensó dos veces para atravesarse en medio y proteger al pony que mas amaba.

Como aquel tiro mortal alcanzo su propio corazón, la unicornio termino cayendo muerta instantáneamente; durante unos segundos, el silencio reino mientras ambos potros se mostraban consternados ante ese infortunado giro de los acontecimientos y mas Daffodil, cuyas lagrimas no paraban de brotar al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su amada Crystal. Pero el desalmado padre reacciona con mas rabia y dado que ya no poseía mas flechas, decide atacar a Daffodil embistiéndolo; este reacciona rápidamente y sin importarle nada mas, toma del suelo unas tijeras de jardín y con ellas, se lanza a contra-atacar a su adversario. Cuando terminan por chocar entre si, es inevitable que ambos acaben heridos de muerte (aquí Twilight prefiere omitirle a Spike los detalles explicitos de la forma como esos dos potros terminaron con heridas mortales). El padre de Crystal también termina por caer muerto de manera instantánea, mientras que el moribundo Daffodil se acerca lentamente a donde yace el cuerpo de la unicornio, precisamente a un lado del arado que el siempre uso en sus labores de campo y al momento que cae cerca de ella, un poco de su sangre vuela hacia el arado, manchandolo. En ese instante, la vida de Daffodil también se apaga pero los cascos de ambos quedan entrelazados, siendo símbolo del amor que jamás fue destruido y que perduraría en la forma de esta trágica leyenda".

Cuando termina de narrar aquel relato, Twilight no puede evitar sentirse conmovida y por ello no duda en expresar:

"¡Snif, en verdad es triste el final que ambos tuvieron, pero es algo admirable ver que el verdadero amor jamás fue deshecho!... vuelvo a leer esta leyenda y mi corazón aun se emociona al imaginar a Daffodil y a Crystal unidos hasta el final".

Spike, a quien aquella leyenda lo ha dejado sin habla, solo atina a responderle a Twilight:

"Si… ¡pero todo fue por culpa de ese señor… tan malo!"- expresa, con cierto enojo en su voz. Sin embargo, cambia su tono a uno de curiosidad y le interroga al momento:

"Pero dime Twilight, ¿Qué tan antigua es esa leyenda?".

Recuperando la compostura ella le responde:

"No demasiado…por lo que aquí indica, esto aconteció cuando la abuela Smith era apenas una pequeña filly".

"¡Santo Guacamole!"- expresa sorprendido el Dragon- "¿Asi de antigua es?".

Twilight rie un poco por el comentario de Spike y le responde- "¡Creo que si, Spike!".

"Pero aun asi, ¿Por qué crees que una historia como esa, pueda ser algo amenazante para Applejack y Fluttershy?"- le vuelve a interrogar el pequeño dragon.

La unicornio al escucharlo, vuelve a recordar el motivo principal de su busquedad. Por lo que vuelve a centrar su vista en el libro y le expresa:

"¡Mira Spike, en esta leyenda aun hay mas!:

"Aquel suceso marco definitivamente a la tranquila Ponyville, mientras que ese arado continuo en el mismo sitio, puesto que ya nadie quiso acercarse mas a ese lugar. Sin embargo, hay quienes dicen que no es lo único que permaneció inamovible… aquellas hermosas flores continuaban radiantes proyectando su intenso brillo, a pesar de que actualmente no existen mas esas flores en ningún otro sitio de Equestria. De cualquier forma es muy difícil comprobar estos rumores, puesto que el sitio exacto donde se ubicaba aquella mansión fue ahogada en medio de la extraña vegetación del bosque Everfree… sin embargo, también se dice que en caso de que alguien se encontrara con todo esto, lo mejor es dejar todo tal como estaría; puesto que hay un rumor que habla de quien se atreva a llevarse ya sea el arado o alguna de las flores… sufrirá una terrible desgracia".

Al terminar de leer esto, Twilight se queda reflexionando y llena de inquietud, piensa al momento en sus dos amigas. Generalmente, ella no es afecta a aceptar cosas como maldiciones o sortilegios pese a hacer uso de la magia como algo natural; pero desde que se encontró con ambas, aquellos descubrimientos suyos han sido la razón por la que esos inquietantes presentimientos la han tenido dominada. En verdad, no quería aceptar que las dos ponys terminaran siendo victimas de una aterradora maldición.

"¿Twilight?"- le pregunta Spike, tratando de llamar su atención.

"¡Esto… es algo que no quisiera aceptar!. Pero por ejemplo, la leyenda menciona que esas flores tan extrañas ahora ya están extintas… ¡jamas hubiera creido que existieron siquiera, si no las hubiera visto con mis propios ojos!... ¿acaso mis dos amigas en verdad corren peligro por esas cosas?"- expresa desconcertada la unicornio, mientras Spike la observa lleno de intriga.

En eso, de manera inesperada, ambos se sobresaltan al escuchar toques intensos en su puerta, mientras se escuchan 2 voces llenas de ansiedad:

"¡Twilight, abrenos por favor!"…

"¡Twilight, somos nosotras!, ¡necesitamos que nos ayudes urgentemente!"…

"¡Son Applejack y Fluttershy!"- expresa la unicornio, reconociendo rápidamente las voces de sus dos amigas.

"Se oyen como si estuvieran bastante asustadas"- añade Spike.

Twilight se apresura a abrir y efectivamente, son sus dos amigas, en cuyos rostros se dibujaban expresiones de autentico terror.

Desconcertada, Twilight les pregunta:

"¡Applejack, Futtershy!... ¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas?, ¿y porque ambas están tan agitadas?".

Por unos instantes, el silencio reina entre las tres… hasta que se rompe, en el momento que la pony terrestre y la pegaso comienzan a vociferar al mismo tiempo, expresando ambas palabras a una velocidad totalmente inentendible tanto para Twilight como para Spike.

"¡Esperen, alto las dos!"- les ordena la unicornio, a lo que las otras ponys le obedecen. Una vez hecho esto, Twilight les expresa:

"¡Bien, será mejor que pasen ambas y adentro, me expliquen con mas calma lo que le ha ocurrido a cada una!".

Las otras dos ponys asienten y al instante, entran a la biblioteca.

Una vez adentro, tanto Applejack como Fluttershy narran por turnos sus espeluznantes experiencias que cada una tuvo y como reaccionaron al instante, logrando escapar de aquellos "monstruos" que las amenazaban. Tanto Twilight como Spike están completamente sorprendidos por lo que las dos ponys les han contado y a la vez se estremecen… se miran el uno al otro, pensando si en verdad estarán siendo victimas de una maldición, tal como lo expresa esa leyenda (cosa que a Twilight le costaba mas trabajo aceptar).

Al momento, la unicornio les pregunta:

"¿Y como fue que ambas dieron por coincidencia aquí, en la biblioteca?".

A lo que Applejack le responde:

"Pues… ¡digamos que… nuestro encuentro fue algo "impactante" (dicho en otros términos, ambas al salir corriendo asustadas de sus respectivos recintos, la primera idea que tuvieron fue dirigirse a la casa de Twilight… pero por coincidencia, se toparon en un cruce de caminos y chocaron entre si, quedándose aturdidas por un rato)… auch!"- termina sujetándose la cabeza.

"Cuando nos encontramos Applejack y yo… ella me conto lo que le había ocurrido, al igual que a mi… y supimos que solo viniendo hacia ti, podríamos encontrar ayuda… ¡tienes que hacerlo Twilight, esos espectros nos van a encontrar!"- exclama Fluttershy, totalmente asustada.

A lo que Twilight le responde:

"¡Tranquila Fluttershy, por supuesto que las ayudare, para eso están las amigas!... pero antes dime, ¿Cómo era la unicornio que tu viste?".

Al escucharla, Fluttershy se estremece, puesto que lo mas recuerda de aquel espectro era su mirada oscura, pero comienza de todas formas a describirla:

"De lejos, parecía ser toda oscura… pero cuando estuvo cerca de mi, pude darme cuenta que era blanca, crin negra peinada en 2 largas trenzas y su cutiemark… ¡su cutiemark era como una de esas flores brillantes!".

"¡Crystal!"- exclama asombrada Twilight, pensando que posiblemente se trate de aquella pony de esa misma leyenda.

"¿Perdona, que dijiste Twilight?"- le interroga curiosa Applejack.

A lo que Twilight le responde de modo tajante:

"¡Muy bien!, aunque ustedes dos no lo crean… parece que tengo la respuesta al porque de todo lo que les esta pasando; y ello tiene que ver con esas cosas que hallaron en el bosque Everfree. Por lo tanto, será mejor que ambas presten atención, porque hay una historia que encontré en un libro de leyendas y esta relacionada con todo esto"- concluye, mientras con su magia trae el libro de las leyendas poniéndolo en medio de las tres.

Asi, Twilight ahora les narra a sus dos amigas aquella misma leyenda del arado y las flores. Una vez que concluye, mientras Applejack se muestra asombrada, Fluttershy al igual que Twilight se ha conmovido al punto de derramar algunas lagrimas. Aun asi, ambas no pueden evitar sentirse estupefactas por haberse involucrado en la realidad oculta tras una antigua leyenda que hasta el momento ignoraban.

Una vez que concluyen, Twilight les aclara:

"¿Ahora lo entienden?... se que es difícil de creer, pero ahora las dos están experimentando en carne propia las consecuencias de haber tomado cosas que nos les pertenecían; ¡y lo peor, es que esto genero una situación sobrenatural y peligrosa para ambas!".

Confundida, Applejack le replica:

"Pero Twilight… ¿Cómo íbamos a saber sobre esto?. Además, tu dices que ese terrible acontecimiento sucedió durante la infancia de mi abuela Smith… ¿Por qué ella jamás me ha contado nada sobre eso?".

"¡Probablemente sea porque ni siquiera ella lo recuerda!"- le responde Twilight- "Aquel suceso fue considerado como algo tan terrible en su momento, que muchos prefirieron olvidarlo con el paso de los años… ¡suerte que alguien se tomo la molestia de recopilarlo en este libro, sino de lo contrario ni siquiera sabríamos a que nos estamos enfrentando!".

"¡Vacas voladoras!"- expresa la pony terrestre, muy desconcertada.

"¿Entonces, lo que tratas de decirme es que estoy siendo perseguida por Crystal Light, la misma pony que menciona esa leyenda?"- le interroga Fluttershy, completamente atemorizada.

A lo que la unicornio le aclara:

"¡Probablemente, no solo a ti Fluttershy, también a Applejack!... pero puedo estar segura que lo único que Crystal desea es que ambas le devuelvan lo que le pertenecen: el arado y las flores. Asi que, la única forma en que podrán liberarse de esta maldición, es que cada una vuelva a sus respectivas casas y lleve consigo esas cosas al bosque Everfree, para asi devolvérselas y disculparse con ella".

"¡¿Estas sugiriendo… que vuelvamos ahora mismo?!"- le preguntan temerosas ambas ponys, a lo que Twilight les da la siguiente respuesta:

"¡Asi es!... pero no se preocupen, porque ahora iremos las tres juntas… ¡yo misma las acompañare y juntas hallaremos la solución a esto!"- al escucharla, las otras dos ponys respiran aliviadas, puesto que el contar con el apoyo de Twilight en momentos difíciles como ese, las hace sentir mas motivadas.

"¡Te lo agradecemos, dulzura!"- le expresa entusiasta Applejack.

"Cuando se que puedo contar contigo o con cualquiera de mis amigas, ¡es cuando mas fuerte me siento Twilight!"- declara con el mismo entusiasmo Fluttershy.

La Unicornio sonríe y les responde:

"¡Ustedes bien saben que jamás dejaría desamparadas a ninguna de mis amigas!... asi que preparémonos, que sin importar a que nos enfrentemos… ¡juntas, saldremos adelante!".

(Continuara)…

Notas:

Bien por si se preguntan como es Solar Daffodil aquí esta su descripción:

Pony macho de color café claro, crin lacia de color azul, ojos cafes y como cutiemark un arado y una espátula de jardinero.

¡Bien, solo espero que les este gustando esta pequeña historia!... el próximo capitulo, ser el tercero y le ultimo; ¡esperenlo con paciencia, les prometo que valdra la pena!.


	3. Chapter 3

"El arado y las flores misteriosas".

Cap.3: Pasado tormentoso e incertidumbre.

Sweet Apple Acress:

En plena noche, que a pesar de que el cielo estuviera completamente estrellado, había en aquella atmosfera una sensación de temor e incertidumbre. Era justo lo que nuestras tres ponys experimentaban en lo mas profundo de su ser, las cuales se encontraban a la entrada de la granja de la familia Apple.

Ellas avanzan de manera precavida en dirección al granero donde Applejack tenia guardado aquel viejo arado, dispuestas a acceder y llevarse aquella reliquia. Mientras avanzan, Fluttershy pregunta con tono temeroso a Twiligth:

"Twiligth… ¿crees en verdad… que esto es bueno?... ¿Por qué no mejor esperamos hasta que amanezca y llevamos esas cosas al bosque Everfree?..."

A lo cual la unicornio le responde:

"¡Por supuesto que no, Fluttershy!... aunque se oculten en el ultimo rincón de Equestria, Crystal no tardaría en encontrarlas y aunque vivieran huyendo, jamás las dejaría en paz. Asi que la única opción que tenemos es sacar el arado de la granja de Applejack y luego ir hasta tu casa por esas flores; una vez que tengamos esas cosas, las llevaremos hasta Everfree en el punto donde ustedes las encontraron y devolvérselas. Solo asi podrá dejarlas tranquilas".

Applejack también le cuestiona:

Pero Twi… ¿no crees que nos estamos arriesgando a que cualquiera de esos espectros nos puedan atrapar una vez que entremos a mi granero?, ¿podremos sacar tan fácil el arado y llevarlo rápidamente?".

"¡No te preocupes Applejack, para eso vengo con ustedes como un respaldo!... además, encontré también este extraño libro que podría ayudarnos (al momento, le muestra el libro cuyo titulo es: "Tratado de los ponys fantasmas"); al principio no le preste gran atención, debido a que no aceptaba la existencia de espectros, hasta esta noche. ¡Solo espero que en verdad pueda servirnos de algo!".

"¡Si… yo también!"- le responde Applejack, algo tensa.

En ese momento, las tres ponys llegan hasta el acceso al granero. Ellas permanecen estaticas, debido a que pueden percibir que desde el interior emana una atmosfera enrarecida, que hacia que sus pieles se enchinaran inevitablemente; al momento, ellas alcanzan a escuchar que también surgen unos extraño murmullos, perpetrados por una entidad sobrenatural que parecía querer alejarlas o por el contrario, seria una perturbadora advertencia de lo que les espera una vez que accedan ahí. Fluttershy, que de entre las ponys es quien mas se muestra dominada por el pánico, retrocede unos pasos y les expresa nerviosa a sus dos amigas:

"Twiligth, Applejack… ¡creo que mis amigos animales me llaman y no puedo dejarlos solos!, ¡hasta luego y que tengan suerte!"- y al momento, da la media vuelta intentado emprender la huida.

"¡Fluttershy!"- le llama la atención Applejack, confundida.

Pero en el momento que la pegaso emprendía el vuelo a baja altura con la clara intención de alejarse… de manera repentina Twiligth se aparece frente a ella haciendo uso de la teletransportación; Fluttershy se ve obligada a detenerse bruscamente. La unicornio la encara y le expresa con seriedad:

"¡Fluttershy, tienes que ser fuerte!... nada lograras si huyes de aquí, solo haciendo frente a la amenaza podremos poner fin a esto. ¡Por favor, debes tener un poco de valor!..."

"¡Pero… Twiligth!... ¿escuchaste esos murmullos tan… escalofriantes?... ¡no quiero entrar ahí porque si lo hacemos… algo terrible nos puede pasar!"- le responde la pegaso amarilla, al mismo tiempo que no deja de temblar llena de temor.

"¡Vamos terroncito de azúcar, ella tiene razón!"- interviene Applejack y tratando de darle animos, añade- "Yo también me siento atemorizada por lo que hay ahí dentro; pero solo enfrentando nuestros miedos, podremos hallar la solución a todo esto. Recuerda que si nos apoyamos una a otra, será mas fácil que podamos superar estos terribles obstáculos… por ello Twiligth, a pesar de no tener relación alguna con todo esto, decidió acompañarnos, para asi convertirse en nuestro apoyo en caso de ser necesario. ¡Por eso, debemos ser lo suficientemente fuertes, manteniéndonos unidas!".

Al terminar de escucharla, Fluttershy observa primero a Applejack y luego a Twiligth, viendo en los rostros de ambas sonrisas llenas de sinceridad. Al instante, comienza a reflexionar y recuerda como ellas y el resto de sus amigas siempre estuvieron para apoyarla, asi como ella misma jamás las defraudo cuando mas la necesitaron. Concluye que a pesar de que el temor la tuviera dominada, tampoco las defraudaría en ese momento.

Fluttershy se incorpora y cambiado su mirada temerosa a una de fortaleza, les responde:

"¡Tienen razón, juntas debemos enfrentar a esa espectro y estando unidas, lo lograremos!"- al concluir, ella es la primera que avanza en dirección al granero. Tanto Applejack como Twiligth se miran entre si, sorprendidas pero a la vez entusiastas y también siguen a su amiga.

Una vez frente a aquel acceso, las tres ponys se preparan para entrar; pero en el momento que avanzan, Twiligth se detiene repentinamente porque a su mente llega una especie de visión:

"_¡Amor, mira que hermosas crecen nuestras flores!..."_

"_¡Es tal como yo te lo había recomendado!... cuando se tiene la suficiente paciencia y dedicación, algo que tu alimentas crece fuerte y lleno de belleza. Estas flores son como los ponys, si reciben el cariño y dedicación necesario desde pequeños, ambos con el paso del tiempo florecen llenos de vida"._

"_¡Entiendo, todo se logra con la paciencia necesaria!... asi como nuestro amor… ¡poco a poco ha ido creciendo desde que tu y yo nos conocimos y ahora, vivimos un amor que se ha fortalecido hasta tornarse en algo hermoso e indestructible!"._

"_¡Asi es, amada Crystal!... ¡y nuestras flores, demuestran su jubilo por ello resplandeciendo con toda su intensidad!"._

"_¡Daffodil!"…_

"¡Twiligth, Twiligth!..."- al momento, la unicornio escucha como sus amigas tratan de llamar su atención, logrando que ella vuelva rápidamente a la realidad.

"¿Qué?"- pregunta ella, confundida.

Applejack le aclara:

"¡De pronto te quedaste muy callada y estatica, dulzura!... ¿Qué es lo que te ha ocurrido?".

Twiligth vuelve en si y trata de explicarles lo mas rápido que puede:

"¡No… se preocupen ambas!, tan solo fue… ¡una pequeña distracción, es todo!"- pese a que esa explicación no las deja totalmente convencidas, ni Applejack ni Fluttershy se atreven a hacerle otra pregunta más a Twiligth quien continua avanzando, por lo cual no les queda otra que seguirla.

Cuando las tres ponys acceden por fin al granero, aparentemente no descubren nada fuera de lo normal… tan solo se encuentra ahí el viejo arado. No parece haber señal alguna de la macabra entidad que intento atacar a Applejack, cosa que mantenía a esta sumida en un intenso temor al momento de entrar a ese lugar, por lo que respira con un poco de alivio; pero en el aire, flotaba una atmosfera enrarecida, tan tenebrosa que haría temer hasta el mas valiente. De cualquier forma, Twiligth sabe que el actuar rápido es vital, por lo que se dirige a Applejack y le indica:

"Applejack, usa tu lazo e intenta sujetar el arado… entre las tres lo sacaremos de aquí lo mas rápido posible".

"¡De acuerdo… Twiligth!"- le responde la pony terrestre, algo intrigada pero a la vez decidida. Pero al momento que ella lanza su cuerda para sujetar aquel utensilio, de pronto:

"¡Pero, ¿Qué…?!"- expresa desconcertada al ver como su propio lazo queda extrañamente suspendido en el aire; y de manera inesperada, ¡el lazo se vuelve en su contra y rápidamente, termina por rodearla y sujetarla!:

"¡Aghhh!..."

"¡Applejack!"- exclaman al unisono Twiligth y Fluttershy, desesperadas por ver lo que le ha ocurrido a su amiga. Al momento, el lazo comienza nuevamente a moverse por si solo, haciendo que Applejack comience a elevarse por los aires.

"¡Si no es mucha molestia… ayúdenme!"- exclama Applejack totalmente asustada, mientras es zarandeada por su propia cuerda.

"¡Resiste Applejack, te ayudaremos en un instante!"- le expresa Twiligth, mientras busca rápidamente en su libro algún dato que les pueda ser de ayuda.

"¡A…pplejack!"- exclama Fluttershy sumida en el pánico… pero no dispuesta a quedarse sin hacer nada, emprende el vuelo y con sus propias fuerzas, intenta liberar a su amiga.

Mientras tanto, Twiligth con su magia continua hojeando rápidamente aquel libro, tratando de hallar alguna solución al problema que enfrentaban; hasta que después de haber dado una rápida leída, expresa:

"¡Bien, solo espero que esto funcione!..."- y dirigiendo su magia hacia el lugar del arado, proyecta una gran cantidad de energía, mientras Applejack continuaba siendo movida con agitación y Fluttershy luchaba aun por liberarla. A pesar del abrumador esfuerzo que realiza la unicornio, finalmente aquel acto mágico da sus frutos y ¡Applejack termina por ser liberada!... al mismo tiempo que una extraña silueta blanca se manifiesta a los ojos de Twiligth y rápidamente desaparece, lanzando un feroz bramido.

Sorprendida por esto y a la vez agotada, la unicornio solo le importa saber como se encuentra su amiga Applejack; al llegar ante sus amigas, ve que Fluttershy ayuda a la pony terrestre a liberarse de sus ataduras. Applejack, aun desorientada por la agitación física de la que fue objeto, se dirige a ellas:

"¡Te lo agradezco mucho, Twiligth… y también a ti, Fluttershy!... sin ustedes, habría acabado como una cometa despedazada por el viento".

"¡No tienes porque agradecérnoslo, Applejack!... lo único que nos importaba, era ver que estuvieras bien"- le responde Twiligth apacible. Fluttershy sonrie, muy emocionada. Applejack también responde de la misma manera.

Twiligth voltea nuevamente hacia el arado y haciendo nuevamente uso de su magia, hace que este levite. Finalmente, le explica a sus dos amigas:

"¡Bien, ahora que Crystal se ha fugado, esta es nuestra oportunidad para llevarnos el arado lo mas pronto posible de aquí!... ¡vamonos, no hay tiempo que perder!"- y al momento, las tres amigas salen velozmente de la granja, llevando consigo aquel arado.

Mientras se desplazan rápidamente, Applejack se dirige a Twiligth, interrogándole:

"Y dime Twiligth, ¿Cómo supiste que hacer exactamente, para poder liberarme del poder de esa espectro?".

A lo que la unicornio comienza a explicarle:

"¡Fue gracias a un dato que encontré en mi libro!... en el expresa que los fantasmas ponys que tuvieron muertes tragicas, especialmente cuando se tratan de unicornios, en el momento que sus almas quedan penando en este mundo manifiestan al máximo el poder de su espiritu y ello puede tornarse en algo peligroso para quienes se encuentren en los lugares donde estos se ubiquen… pero también existe una forma de neutralizar su poder y esta consiste en que otro pony unicornio el cual tenga un nivel de magia muy avanzado, busque primero con su psique el lugar donde el fantasma se ubique y luego, bloquee el poder que estos ejercen, para liberar todo de su peligroso influjo. Pues bien, aplique yo misma aquel método y solo asi pude liberarte de su amenazante poder… ¡después del todo, este libro si nos ha servido de algo!".

"¡Y tuviste toda la razón, dulzura, tuviste toda la razón!"- le expresa Applejack con cierta emoción, a lo cual Twiligth sonrie a manera de respuesta; pero cuando abre sus ojos, se estremece por una escalofriante visión: junto a Applejack hay una silueta, con la forma de un potro tuerto de crin lacia y de color azul… asustada, ella vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y cuando los abre nuevamente, aquella visión ha desaparecido por completo.

Al notar esto, Applejack le interroga curiosa:

"Twiligth, ¿te ocurre algo?".

Tratando de no preocuparla, ella le responde:

"¡No… es nada, no te preocupes!..."

Pero Applejack recelaba, pues sabia muy bien que Twiligth les estaba ocultando cosas.

Minutos después, las tres amigas llegan ahora a la casa de Fluttershy… el ambiente que reina ahí también es semejante al del granero de la familia Apple: una atmosfera completamente tenebrosa. La pegaso amarilla se muestra temerosa pero a la vez llena de desahucio por encontrar su hogar en esas condiciones y por quienes más mostraba preocupación era por sus amados animales; por lo tanto, sabe que tiene que adquirir el valor suficiente para darle fin a esa situación de una vez por todas.

Twiligth se acerca a ella y le expresa:

"¡Fluttershy, si crees que no puedes acceder a tu propia casa por las flores, no te preocupes!... de eso, Applejack y yo podemos…"

Pero Fluttershy le responde, con un inesperado tono firme:

"¡No Twiligth, no será necesario… porque esto ya es algo personal!"- y nuevamente, es ella quien va por delante, dejando sorprendidas a sus dos amigas.

Fluttershy accede cautelosamente a su casa, en medio de una espantosa penumbra que inunda todo el interior. A pesar de su intenso temor, ella solo tiene 2 preocupaciones en mente: saber como se encuentran sus pequeños amigos y tomar rápidamente las brillantes flores, las cuales se encuentran a tan solo unos metros frente a si misma. Pero en eso, una pequeña silueta se hace notar entre las sombras:

"¿Ehh?"- Fluttershy se detiene, mirando con temor aquella silueta… pero al instante esta se revela al salir a la escasa luz que entra por la puerta.

La Pegaso respira con cierto alivio al reconocer a ese pequeño ser, al mismo tiempo que expresa:

"¡Uhh, eres tu conejito Angel!... que bueno es ver que te encuentres…"

Pero de pronto, algo extraño sucede: aquel pequeño conejo muestra unos perturbadores destellos por sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que de sus manos brotan garras y lo mas espeluznante, ¡es que también le surgen unas extrañas alas de murciélago!.

"¿Bien?"- concluye la pegaso aterrada, mientras el supuesto "Angel" emite unos gruñidos espantosos. En eso, su temor aumenta mas cuando escucha a su alrededor mas gruñidos aterradores… pero al momento, el monstruoso conejo no espera mas y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanza contra Fluttershy dispuesto a atacarla.

"¡No, conejito Angel!... ¡soy yo, Fluttershy!"- le ruega ella, pero es inútil. lo único que puede hacer, es esquivar a su transformada mascota antes de que esta logre herirla.

Pese a no poder dar crédito a lo que ha ocurrido con el supuesto "Angel", Fluttershy sabe que no puede perder el tiempo y decide avanzar en dirección hacia las flores. Pero ve que entre las sombras que hay a ambos lados, se observan variedad de ojos de mas aterradoras criaturas, lo cual hace que la pegaso se detenga llena de temor. En eso, aquellas criaturas salen de las sombra y Fluttershy experimenta fuertes escalofríos al notar en ellas espantosos detalles: al igual que con Angel, observa un tucán con cola de serpiente, un buitre con pequeñas patas de oso, una foca con dos cabezas, varias pequeñas aves mostrando dentaduras como de pirañas, ratones con colas de pescado, insectos al doble de su tamaño, etc.

Aterrada, Fluttershy les interroga:

"¡Pero… ¿Qué les ha ocurrido a todos ustedes, animalitos?, ¿Qué cosa fea les ha hecho esa espectro?!..."

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos le responde y todos están dispuestos a atacarla, lo cual sucede al momento. Fluttershy siente de que ningún modo puede atacarlos y solo se cubre, esperando lo peor… pero cuando todos esos espantosos hibridos están por caer sobre ella…

"¡Yeehhaaa!"- al momento, Applejack entra rápidamente y no lo piensa dos veces para lanzar una fuerte patada contra uno de esos monstruosos engendros.

"¡Vamos, animalitos!, ¡es hora de entrarle a este rodeo!"- exclama con entusiasmo la pony terrestre, lo cual deja desconcertados por unos instantes a los pequeños hibridos, pero reaccionan al momento y se lanzan contra Applejack; pero esta ni se inmuta y responde con gran habilidad física a los ataques de estos. Al mismo tiempo, unos haces de energía se manifiestan, derribando también a otros tantos de aquellos pequeños monstruos, siendo autora de esos contra-ataques Twiligth.

Fluttershy alza su vista, observando con alivio como sus dos amigas son quienes se encargan de todo ese enjambre de aterradores animales mutados… los cuales al estrellarse, literalmente se convierte en polvo. Finalmente, son las ponys quienes terminan obteniendo la victoria y de esos hibridos, no quedan mas que motas de polvo.

Twiligth se acerca a Fluttershy y le expresa:

"¡Fluttershy, que bueno que te encuentres bien!, cuando vimos que tardabas en salir, nosotras entramos rápido y por fortuna…"

En eso, ella voltea y le responde:

"¡Se los agradezco mucho, amigas!... pero…"- en eso, ella se acerca a uno de los montones de polvo que hay regados en el suelo y cambiando su tono de voz a uno de profunda tristeza mientras remueve suavemente el polvo con su casco, exclama lastimeramente:

"¡Mis pobres animalitos, sniff!"- mientras cierra sus ojos, brotando de ellos incontenibles lagrimas.

Applejack se acerca a la pegaso y le expresa:

"¡Fluttershy, nena!… con respecto a tus pequeños amigos…"

"¡No Applejack, no hay nada que se pueda hacer!, ellos se han…"- expresa Fluttershy llena de dolor; pero es Twiligth quien ahora llama su atención:

"¡Fluttershy, tranquilízate!, será mejor que vengas con nosotras afuera…"

Fluttershy a pesar de sentirse apesumbrada, decide hacer caso a Twiligth y sigue a sus dos amigas al exterior.

Una vez ahí, Fluttershy alza la vista y se queda sorprendida por algo prodigioso: ¡hacia ellas vienen desfilando todos sus animales, sus autenticos protegidos!. Ella no puede dar crédito a lo que observa y voltea nuevamente su vista hacia el interior de su casa, viendo que los montones de aquel polvo continúan en su lugar; lo que hace que voltee de nuevo hacia el frente, ahora con una expresión de jubilo incontenible.

En eso, los animales se detienen y es Angel quien se muestra frente a Fluttershy:

"¡Angel!"- se lanza sobre el la pegaso y lo toma, mientras lo abraza llena de alegría. El conejo parece sentirse incomodo al principio pero finalmente, no disimula mas y también abraza a su apacible ama.

Applejack le explica en ese momento:

"Después de que tu entraste sola, nosotras escuchamos pequeños ruidos provenientes de los arbustos y arboles mas cercanos. Echamos un vistazo para ver si se trataba de algún otro peligro y descubrimos a todos tus animalitos ocultos y llenos de temor… al momento de descubrirlos, presentimos que tu estabas en peligro y por eso, entramos rápidamente a ayudarte. ¡Si no te hubieras adelantando tu sola, habrias sabido toda la verdad desde el principio, terroncito de azúcar!".

"¡Si, gracias nuevamente Applejack y Fluttershy!"- les responde la pegaso, llena de alegría. Y al mismo tiempo, hace la siguiente interrogante- "Pero, ¿entonces, esos seres tan extraños…?"

Twiligth es ahora quien se apresura a explicarle:

"¡Tan solo eran pequeñas replicas formadas del polvo!... seguramente, en el momento que tu saliste huyendo, todos tus animalitos presintieron que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y decidieron huir rapidamente hacia las cercanías para ocultarse. Lo sorprendente es que aun con su poder, Crystal los pudo haber usado a su antojo y sin embargo, prefirió fabricar replicas artificiales a usar hasta el mas pequeño raton para sus propósitos; ¿te das cuenta de ello, Fluttershy?, ¡ella jamás tuvo intenciones de dañar a tus pequeños amigos, tan solo desea que ustedes le devuelvan los objetos que le pertenecen!".

"¡Si, pero de cualquier forma sus intenciones no fueron tan buenas para con Fluttershy, Twiligth!"- le replica Applejack- "¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que desde un principio, lo hizo para atacar a nuestra amiga?... ¡esa pony fantasma no tiene tan buenas intenciones como crees!".

Twiligth se queda reflexionando por unos instantes, pensando que Applejack en parte tenia razón, Crystal estaba decidida a actuar en contra de su amiga pegaso de un modo nada decoroso, si bien duda que con esos "animales de polvo" le hubiera infringido a Fluttershy daño alguno. Aun asi, debian actuar lo mas rápido posible para terminar con todo eso.

"¡Bueno, solo esperemos que mas adelante todo marche bien!"- expresa Twiligth. Y añade- "Fluttershy, será mejor que nos llevemos ahora mismo las flores, ahora que Crystal tampoco esta presente aquí".

La pony pegaso le obedece y entra nuevamente a su casa, para tomar aquellas flores brillantes y meterlas en su morral. Una vez hecho esto, las tres amigas se preparan para partir rumbo al bosque Everfree; mientras tanto, una fantasmal silueta blanca las observa a la distancia y trata de apresurarse antes de que ellas lleguen a aquel lugar.

Cercanias del bosque Everfree:

Las tres ponys están por llegar al sitio donde se ubica la mansión abandonada, el extraño lugar donde inicio todo. A pesar de la abrumadora oscuridad, Applejack y Fluttershy recuerdan muy bien el camino; sin embargo, el transito a través de ese sendero era incomodo, solo pesaba el temor de que en cualquier momento fueran victimas de alguna otra trampa puesta por Crystal Ligth… pero bien sabían que por ningún motivo cederían hasta lograr que esa espectro las dejara en paz.

Twiligth trataba de comprender cual seria el motivo por el que Crystal ha adoptado esa actitud tan agresiva para con ellas, porque en esa antigua leyenda se le menciona como una pony llena de bondad y generosidad… pero ahora, es un espíritu que parecia emanar un aura llena de agresividad. La pony se pregunta: ¿Por qué razón Crystal adoptaría ese terrible comportamiento con respecto a objetos simples como un arado y unas exóticas flores?... pero de pronto, Twiligth queda paralizada nuevamente, en el momento que tiene otra visión:

"_¡Maldito, quita tus mugrosos cascos de mi hija!..."_

"_¡Amo Arrow Ligth!"_

"_¡Padre!"_

"_¡Miserable potro, te doy trabajo para que puedas solventar los gastos de tu familia… ¿y asi me pagas?, ¿aprovechandote de mi hija?!"._

"_¡No padre, te equivocas!, ¡Daffodil y yo nos amamos, el es mi verdadero amor!..."_

"_¿Pero acaso te haz vuelto loca?... ¡tu no puedes estar al lado de un mugroso pony terrestre, es algo indigno de nuestra noble estirpe de unicornios!"._

"_¡Eso no me importa, padre!, Daffodil es un pony con verdadera nobleza, el hecho de que sea de tierra no lo hace menos que nosotros… ¡no me importa esas estúpidas diferencias entre las sub-razas de ponys, porque nada nos separara!"._

"_¡Ella tiene razón, amo Arrow!... los ponys de tierra somos verdaderamente nobles, porque nuestra nobleza proviene del corazón y no de una estirpe; ¡Crystal lo ha entendido y es por eso que la amo aun más!"._

"_¡Silencio, mugroso pony de tierra, no te atrevas a comparar a los tuyos con nuestra estirpe superior!... no voy a dejar que mi hija Crystal se una con una basura como tu… ¡y para eso, voy aniquilarte ahora mismo!"._

(Al momento, Arrow forma un arco con su magia y tomando una flecha, apunta directamente a Solar Daffodil. Pero al momento que dispara rápidamente aquella flecha contra Daffodil…)

"_¡Agghh!..."_

"_¡Noo… CRYSTAL!"._

(Crystal, quien moviéndose rápidamente para atravesarse entre la flecha y su amado pony, yace muerta y desangrándose en medio de los dos potros).

"_¡Crystal… no!... ¿Por qué…?_

"_¡Crystal… hija mia!... ¡nooo!... ¡maldito potro terrestre, esto es tu culpa… acabare contigo, como sea!"._

(Arrow se lanza rápidamente contra Daffodil, tratando de embestirlo con su propio cuerno… Daffodil no tiene otra opción que defenderse, a lo que toma con sus dientes sus tijeras de jardín y también se lanza en contra de su rival. Cuando ambos potros chocan entre si…)

"_¡Aaargghhh!..."_

(Daffodil termina con el ojo izquierdo destrozado por el cuerno de su rival, mientras este acaba con el cráneo atravesado por las filosas tijeras. Al instante, Arrow cae irremediablemente sin vida, mientras Daffodil camina con dificultad hacia donde yace el cuerpo sin vida de Crystal. Una vez frente a ella...)

"_¡Crystal, creo que… este es el momento del adiós!... pero estoy feliz porque… aun en la muerte… permaneceremos juntos. Nada logro… destruir nuestro amor…"_

(Al momento, Daffodil coloca su casco izquierdo sobre el de Crystal, mientras se observa que de los ojos de ella parecen brotar algunas lagrimas…)

"_¡Adios… mi amada Crystal!"._

(En ese instante, Daffodil no resiste mas y cae al suelo ya sin vida, mientras que salpica su arado con sangre que vuela desde su herida mortal; quedando sobre ese sitio, los cadáveres de los tres infortunados ponys).

Al instante Twiligth sale de aquella visión… se observa como respira con cierta agitación y a través de su rostro comienzan a resbalar lagrimas. Applejack nota esto y preocupada, le interroga:

"¡Twiligth, nena... ¿te ocurre algo?!".

"¡No, no me pasa… nada malo!"- le responde la unicornio, con evidente tono lastimero.

"¡Pero Twi, es evidente que algo ocurre contigo!... ¿dinos, en verdad no te sientes bien en este momento?".

"¡NO, NO ME SUCEDE NADA!"- expresa Twiligth, ya con tono de voz alzado y trata de avanzar rápido. Pero Applejack se adelanta a su amiga y le expresa de un modo muy serio:

"¡Suficiente Twiligth, ninguna de nosotros dara un paso hasta que nos digas que ocurre contigo!".

"¿Qué?, ¿de que cascos hablas, Applejack?"- le responde Twiligth, ya algo alterada.

"¡Recuerda que yo soy el elemento de la honestidad y se cuando alguien me esta mintiendo!… tu no me puedes engañar, haz actuado muy extraña en varias ocasiones y como tus amigas que somos, tienes que decirnos aquello que perturba tu interior, solo asi podremos ayudarte… ¿comprendes Twiligth?"- le replica la pony terrestre, dispuesta a retenerla el tiempo suficiente hasta que ella decida hablar con la verdad.

"¡Twiligth, Applejack!..."

Twiligth permanece estatica, no sabiendo si responder en ese momento con la verdad acerca de aquellas visiones que tanto la perturbaban.

Continuara…

Notas de autor:

¡Saludos a todos!, estoy aquí nuevamente con este capitulo nuevo de mi fic de MLP-FIM; aunque déjenme decirles que este no es el ultimo episodio de esta saga, por causas de fuerza mayor decidi extenderla hasta un cuarto capitulo, el cual ahora si será el ultimo… aun asi, espero que les siga pareciendo entretenida mi historia.

¡Nos vemos!.


	4. Chapter 4

"El arado y las flores misteriosas".

Cap.4: Perpetuarse a través del tiempo.

La verdad… ¿aquel debía ser el momento para no seguirla ocultando a sus mas preciadas amigas?... Twiligth experimentaba ansiedad mientras Applejack esperaba sin desistir ni un momento a que ella respondiera, al mismo tiempo que Fluttershy estaba preocupada por la manera tan tensa en que las otros dos ponys han reaccionado. La realidad por la que ellas estaban atravesando, contribuía a que las tres fueran victimas de una indeseable ansiedad.

Applejack, con un tono que denotaba cierta exigencia, le vuelve a preguntar:

"¿Y bien Twiligth, nos responderás acerca de lo que te ocurre?..."

La unicornio se muestra todavía tensa, al parecer se negaba a responder a la interrogante de Applejack. Pero finalmente baja la mirada y dando un hondo suspiro, decide explicar:

"¡Tienes razón Applejack, no debo seguirles ocultando nada a ustedes, que son mis mejores amigas!... aunque aun crea que este no es el momento adecuado, se los contare ahora mismo".

Asi, Twiligth les comienza a contar a sus dos amigas acerca de las extrañas visiones que ha tenido desde que llegaron a Sweet Apple Acress, incluyendo la aparición fantasmal al lado de Applejack. Una vez que concluye, las otras dos ponys no pueden evitar el mostrarse algo sorprendidas.

"¡Y esa es toda la verdad!... desde que salimos de la granja de Applejack, he tenido esas visiones las cuales no puedo explicar porque se presentan a mi mente. Pero si no quise decirles nada sobre esto, fue porque no deseaba darles mas preocupaciones de las que en este momento tienen… ¡espero me perdonen por mi terquedad!".

Applejack al momento muestra en su rostro una sonrisa calida y acercándose a ella, le expresa de modo alentador:

"¡No te preocupes, dulzura!... ahora que nos haz contado todo, te entendemos perfectamente; pero cualquier cosa que te ocurra, no importa en que situación nos encontremos, tienes que decírnosla y juntas nos ayudaremos mutuamente. ¡Eso es algo que siempre debes tener en cuenta, Twiligth!".

"¡Asi es!"- añade Fluttershy.

"¡Se los agradezco, son las mejores!"- expresa Twiligth, un poco mas animada.

Al momento, Applejack mira directo al arado y expresa:

"Ademas, tengo una leve idea de lo que se oculta tras esas visiones que tienes… ¡Twiligth, usa tu magia nuevamente sobre el arado, de la misma forma en que la aplicaste en mi granero para descubrir a Crystal!".

"¿Y eso… de que servirá?"- le interroga la unicornio, intrigada.

"¡Solo confía en mi, Twiligth!"- le responde Applejack.

"¡De… acuerdo!"- le expresa la unicornio, aun dubitativa. Al momento, comienza a concentrar nuevamente en su cuerno cierta porción de su magia y proyectándola al instante sobre el arado… las tres ponys se muestran sorprendidas al ver como en medio del intenso destello, se refleja por breves momentos la imagen del mismo potro tuerto.

"¡Aaghhh!"- exclama Fluttershy, impresionada.

"¡Ese… ese era…!"- expresa también Twiligth, con desconcierto.

Solo Applejack, quien parece no haberse inmutado ante ello, declara:

"¡Es tal como lo intuí!... Twiligth, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?".

"¿Qué, Applejack?"- le interroga la unicornio.

"¡Es el alma de Solar Daffodil… el esta dentro del arado!"- termina por aclararle la pony terrestre.

Al terminar de escucharla, Twiligth se muestra sorprendida, pero no lo suficiente para no haberlo imaginado desde que tuvo esa visión al salir de Sweet Apple Acress. Por lo tanto expresa:

"¡Ahora todo comienza a tener sentido!... cuando ustedes se llevaron el arado y las flores, no solo eran simples objetos los que se llevaban, también el alma de ese potro el cual se encuentra atrapado en el utensilio. Posiblemente, esto genero desesperación en Crystal lo que a su vez despertó un sentimiento de ira y esa es la razón del porque ella se ha mostrado agresiva con ustedes dos. ¡Posiblemente, cree que ambas la han separado de quien mas ama, aunque esa no fuera su intención y por ello, quiere vengarse de las dos!".

Al terminar de escuchar esto, tanto Applejack como Fluttershy se miran desconcertadas la una a la otra, sintiendo como una especie de remordimiento comenzaba a germinar dentro de ellas… si hubieran sabido todas esas verdades tan abrumadoras desde un principio, hubieran evitado verse involucradas tomando esas cosas y aunque fuera tarde para rectificar tal error… aun asi estaban a tiempo de remediarlo.

"¡De saber todo esto… no hubiéramos tomado esos objetos llevadas por nuestra ambición, en verdad lo siento mucho!"- expresa Applejack, con tono de arrepentimiento.

"¡Lo mismo pienso yo… a pesar de que yo solo tome las flores!"- expresa de la misma forma Fluttershy.

Twiligth, como una forma de reconfortarlas, les expresa:

"¡No se preocupen, aun están a tiempo de enmendar sus errores y yo las ayudare en ello!..."- y acercándose un poco mas al arado, con tono de voz suave comienza a decir- "En cuanto a ti, Solar Daffodil… te pido perdones a mis dos amigas, ellas ignoraban todo esto, jamás fue su intención separarte de quien mas amas y aun asi están arrepentidas por su error; solo espero que puedas comprenderlas. ¡Pero no te preocupes, pronto te llevaremos nuevamente al lado de Crystal!".

Al momento, Twiligth proyecto de nuevo su magia sobre el arado, esta vez para hacerlo levitar y les indica a Applejack y Fluttershy:

"¡Bien, sigamos adelante!".

Las otras dos asienten y también se ponen en marcha.

Las tres ponys acceden por fin a la zona donde se encontraba la mansión abandonada, Twiligth al observar aquel lugar se sorprende y a la vez siente un ligero escalofrio… si en pleno dia aquel sitio emanaba un aire escalofriante, a media noche el ambiente se tornaba aun mas tenebroso. Pese a experimentar temor, Twiligth no se amedrenta y les dice a sus dos amigas que le señalen el sitio donde encontraron aquellas cosas, a lo que las tres avanzan hasta llegar a ese lugar. Una vez ahí, la unicornio se asombra al ver que hay mas de esas flores con brillo propio; le parece increíble que en esa parte del bosque Everfree, aun pudieran existir un tipo de flora que se suponía extinta hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no repara demasiado tiempo en ello y prefiere concentrarse en resolver de una vez por todas aquella situación.

Por lo tanto, se dirige a sus amigas y les indica:

"¡Bien, terminemos con esto!... Applejack, coloca ese arado en su lugar y Fluttershy, las flores con el resto… ¡no hay tiempo que perder!".

Ambas le obedecen al instante… pero de manera inesperada, algo extraño comienza a suceder:

¿Qué… es eso?"- pregunta asustada Applejack, al ver como unas extrañas formas se mueven alrededor de ellas. Fluttershy tiembla aterrorizada ante ello. Twiligth se siente dominada por la desesperación de no saber que ocurrirá ahora… al instante, aquellas cosas (que no se tratan mas que de abundantes ramas) se abalanzan en contra de las ponys.

"¡Corran!"- grita Applejack y al momento, las tres manes corren para evitar ser alcanzadas por aquellas cosas, pero estas les dan alcance al instante. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Twiligth observa aterrada como aquellas ramas animadas ¡logran atrapar primero a Applejack y finalmente a Fluttershy!:

"¡Agghhh!"…

"¡Applejack, Fluttershy!"- exclama Twiligth con desesperación, al ver a sus dos amigas atrapadas entre todo ese ramaje. Aun asi, ella intenta utilizar su magia para ayudar a liberarlas… pero inevitablemente unas raíces surgen a gran velocidad sin que Twiligth se de cuenta, ¡por lo que ella termina siendo golpeada!:

"¡Aaagghh!"…

Al ser derribada, la unicornio queda inconsciente en el suelo por unos minutos… pero no tarda en volver en si y al abrir los ojos, descubre con horror como sus dos amigas atrapadas entre esas siniestras ramas. La unicornio voltea hacia adelante y comienza a expresar con desesperación:

"Crystal… por favor… detente… ¡te lo suplico, deten esto ahora!..."- en ese instante, casi de manera espontanea Twiligth manifiesta nuevamente su magia intentando detener todo eso; pero el esfuerzo es grande y en ocasiones ella estaba a punto de ceder. Pero Twiligth, en un ultimo intento, logra incrementar de un golpe su magia…

"¡Aahh!..."

Sucediendo algo extraordinario: cuando Twiligth vuelve a abrir sus ojos, descubre con asombro que se encuentra en un ambiente completamente distinto… un lugar inundado por una intensa luminosidad blanca pero totalmente vacio; sin embargo, la unicornio descubre que no esta completamente sola, hay otra presencia ahí justo frente a ella.

Twiligth se muestra estupefacta ante esto, pero sabiendo que esa presencia es la de Crystal Ligth, decide que es el momento de encararla; asi que firme, avanza hacia ella.

Una vez frente a frente, Twiligth se da cuenta que la pony fantasma se muestra en su aspecto original: aquella apariencia bellísima y etérea no podía ocultar la mirada de furia que se reflejaba en su rostro… la unicornio morada no sabe que esperar pero no piensa amedrentarse hasta hacer todo lo posible por hacerla entrar en razón.

Con tono temeroso, Twiligth se dirige a aquella presencia:

"¿Crystal?..."

"¿Por qué?..."

"¿Qué…?"

"¿Por qué intervienes en esto?"- le vuelve a preguntar, con un tono de voz algo grave. Pero al ver que no obtiene respuesta por parte de Twiligth, continua- "¿Quién eres para impedir que yo les termine dando una lección a esas dos impertinentes ponys que se robaron lo que me pertenece?".

Twiligth se queda callada por unos breves instantes; hasta que, alza su vista y con tono firme, le da la siguiente respuesta:

"Yo soy Twiligth Sparkle… y si estoy involucrada en esto… ¡es por ayudar a mis amigas!".

"¿Tus amigas?...¿en verdad te interesa ayudar a esas ladronas y desconsideradas a las que llamas amigas?"- le replica Crystal, en un tono fuerte- "¡Ninguna de ellas pensó en las consecuencias de llevarse consigo objetos que no les pertenecían, solo por el aparente abandono!... cuando ellas aparecieron, Daffodil y yo tratamos de advertirles sobre nuestra presencia, pero ninguna de ellas podía vernos; pero lo peor de todo, fue cuando escuchamos que ellas pensaban llevarse el arado y algunas de mis flores, trate de advertirles para que no lo hicieran pero no podían escucharme y en el momento que partían… ¡se llevaban consigo el alma de mi amado Daffodil , el cual quedo vinculado a ese instrumento desde aquel trágico dia y yo no pude hacer nada por evitarlo!"- al momento, se dibuja en su rostro una expresión de frustración y tristeza… cosa que a Twiligth le provoca algo de pena. Y prosigue- "En el momento que yo me quede sola lamentándome, de pronto… sentí nacer en mi interior sentimientos de desolación a la vez que de rabia, al mismo tiempo que un poder muy grande surgia de mi interior y ello me motivo a ir tras ellas, para rescatar a Daffodil y nuestras pertenencias… ¡a la vez, vengarme de aquellas a las que llamas tus amigas!".

Al terminar de escucharla, Twiligth se estremece por lo dicho por Crystal… pero aunque ella tuviera razón en parte, de ningún modo podía aceptar que movida por el resentimiento, intentara hacerle daño alguno a Applejack y a Fluttershy. Por lo tanto, la unicornio mira fijamente a Crystal y con gran valor, le responde:

"¡Entiendo tu punto, pero no permitiré que atentes contra mis amigas!... ellas cometieron un error indebido, lo se y por eso regresaron aquí, para enmendarlo; ellas están dispuestas a devolverte lo que te pertenecen y disculparse tanto contigo como con Daffodil. Pero ahora que te estas dejando llevar por el rencor… que solo deseas vengarte de forma desmedida en contra de mis amigas… ¡ahora mas que nunca, hare todo lo posible por impedírtelo!".

"¿Qué dices, potra insolente?"- le interroga Crystal, pasmada- "Pensaba darte una oportunidad de que salieras ilesa de esto, ya que no tenia nada contra ti a pesar de las veces que interferiste… ¡pero como insistes en ayudar a esas dos ponys, no tengo mas remedio que darte también a ti una lección!".

"¡Y tal como te dije, yo tampoco voy a dejar abandonadas a mis dos amigas, no saldré de aquí sin ambas ilesas!"- le advierte Twiligth valerosamente, mientras que en su cuerno comienza a manifestarse el brillo de su magia. Crystal al ver esto, también lleva a cabo la misma acción.

Sin embargo, antes de que ambas intenten lanzarse una sobre otra… Twiligth le expresa a Crystal:

"Pero también debo ayudar a alguien mas… ¡debo ayudarte a ti!".

"¿Qué dices?"- le interroga aquella espíritu, confundida.

Sin el menor titubeo, ella comienza a explicarle:

"¡Si Crystal, tu también debes ser salvada!... salvada de esos oscuros sentimientos, de todo esa rabia y ese rencor que te han dominado. Aquella pony tan llena de una bondad infinita que alguna vez fuiste, merece que sea salvada… y solo tu puedes ayudarme en eso. ¡Solo recuerda que el odio no engendra mas que dolor!... tu y Daffodil lo experimentaron en carne propia, siendo la causa de su infortunado desenlace. ¡Pero ahora, tu tienes la oportunidad de no caer en esa penumbra, de seguir un camino completamente diferente… recurriendo al perdón mas sincero!".

Cuando termina de escucharla, Crystal se queda estupefacta por un momento… en el cual logra apaciguar la rabia que había en su interior y a su mente vienen recuerdos; los mejores recuerdos de su idílico pasado destruido el dia que su propio padre intento acabar con su verdadero amor, cosa que no logro aunque aquellos tres ponies tuvieran que pagar muy caro con sus propias vidas… mas que nadie, ella debía comprender el horror que genera un sentimiento tan aborrecible como el odio.

En esos momentos, Crystal se empezaba a dar cuenta que ella también comenzaba a caer en ese horrible circulo… por lo que titubeante, esta por expresar algo:

"¡Yo… yo en verdad...!"

"Crystal… ¡ella tiene toda la razón!".

Al momento otra voz se hace escuchar, lo que hace que ambas ponys volteen sorprendidas al lugar de donde esta provino… descubriendo que no se trata de otro mas que Solar Daffodil. Crystal le mira llena de ansiedad, al mismo tiempo que exclama:

"¡Daffodil!..."

Sin embargo, el comienza cuestionarle:

"¡Amor, ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a estos extremos?, ¿Cómo dejaste que te dominaran estos oscuros sentimientos?!... ¿acaso no recuerdas que el odio fue lo que nos arrebato el hermoso futuro que esperábamos vivir juntos?. Estas ponys intentan redimir su error pero… ¡solo intentas dañarlas a causa del rencor!. Esta joven unicornio intenta ayudarlas a ellas en esa empresa y me ha ayudado a mi para volver a tu lado. ¡Por lo que ahora yo te pido, que aquella dulce y bondadosa pony que ame desde la primera vez que la conoci, vuelva a mi lado y no ese espíritu vengativo en que te estas convirtiendo!".

En ese momento, Crystal termina por apaciguarse completamente… mira al rostro de su amado Daffodil y comienza a experimentar en su interior un fuerte remordimiento, al mismo tiempo que comienza a rememorar todos aquellos hermosos momentos que tuvo en vida, al lado de quien siempre estuvo con ella tanto antes como después de aquel terrible dia que se apagaron sus vidas. Si el odio y los prejuicios bajo los que vivieron no lograron destruir su amor…de ningún modo, podía jamás perdonarse el ser ella misma quien destruyera ese amor a causa del aborrecible rencor.

Por lo tanto, ella se acerca a Daffodil y sollozando, le expresa arrepentida:

"¡Perdoname, amado Daffodil!, ¡fui una tonta, deje que brotara lo peor de mi y estuve a punto de convertirme en algo que aborreci desde el principio!..."

El pony terrestre la mira de modo compasivo y mientras une su rostro al de ella, le expresa con dulzura:

"¡No te preocupes, Crystal!... ¿Cómo no voy a perdonar a aquella unicornio que nunca deje de amar aun después de la muerte?. El verdadero amor siempre perdona, nunca se deja arrastrar por el odio ni el rencor".

Twiligth, al observar esta sublime escena, se conmueve al punto de derramar sus propias lagrimas… su corazón se exalta inevitablemente, porque nuevamente veía con sus propios ojos a quienes consideraba como la encarnación del verdadero amor que perdura eternamente. Al mismo tiempo, el ramaje en el que Applejack y Fluttershy se normaliza y ambas caen al suelo inconscientes.

En ese momento, Crystal se dirige a la unicornio y con total sinceridad, le expresa:

"¡Espero también puedas perdonarme, Twiligth Sparkle!... tanto tu como Daffodil lograron que abriera los ojos y descubriera la clase de monstruo en que me estaba convirtiendo… ¡tambien espero que tus amigas puedan perdonarme por todas las penurias que les hice pasar!".

A lo que Twiligth, con tono apacible, le responde:

"¡No te preocupes por ello, Crystal!... por mi parte yo te perdono y mis amigas también lo harán te lo aseguro… después del todo, no eres una pony mala; es solo que te dejaste arrastrar por emociones negativas que salieron a flote desde lo mas profundo de ti, ante la desesperación que experimentaste… ¡pero al final, el amor que sientes por Daffodil, fue lo que te hizo recapacitar!".

"Asi es… ¡y por eso te estare eternamente agradecida, Twiligth Sparkle!"- le expresa Crystal, con jubilo.

"¡Tambien yo estoy agradecido contigo!"- le expresa del mismo modo Daffodil- "Y debes saber que de ningún modo le guardo rencor a tus dos amigas".

"¡Me alegra saberlo!"- le responde Twiligth. Y añade- "Despues del todo, puedo entender que ustedes dos se sienten seguros en este apartado lugar, pues temian la interferencia de otros seres ajenos… pero Ponyville ha cambiado mucho desde sus tiempos, ahora las cosas son diferentes empezando porque ese ridículo prejuicio de la división entre unicornios y ponies terrestres ya no existe. Aquí, a todos nos une un inquebrantable lazo de amistad; y la mayor prueba de ello, son mis dos amigas y yo".

"Es cierto"- le responde Crystal.

"¡Bueno… noto que en estos tiempos, todo esta distinto a como eran las cosas en nuestra época!. Pero logre reconocer la granja de la familia Apple, en la cual solia conseguir mis provisiones de manzanas y me alegra que aun se haya mantenido en pie durante bastante tiempo. Por cierto… ¿sabes como se encuentra la pequeña Apple Smith?".

"¿Apple Smith?"- le interroga Twiligth desconcertada, pues al principio no entiende de quien le esta hablando. Pero al momento, se da cuenta que Daffodil se refería a la abuela Smith; por lo que se apresta a responderle- "Bueno, ella se encuentra bien pero… ¡ya no es precisamente una "pequeña"!. De hecho mi amiga Applejack, la pony terrestre a la que acompaño… es su nieta"- concluye, al mismo tiempo que ella voltea a ver a donde se encuentra Applejack junto a Fluttershy, ambas inconscientes en ese momento (los tres pueden visualizarlas a pesar de ubicarse en distintos planos).

Al darse cuenta de esto, Daffodil es quien mas sorprendido se muestra y se dirige a Crystal:

"¡No puedo creerlo!, no pude imaginarme que fuera la nieta de Apple Smith quien me tendría en posesión junto con el arado…. ¡extraña ironia!. Por cierto Crystal, ¿recuerdas que en una ocasión que salía de mi casa para otro dia mas de mis labores, ella se apareció ante mi y generosamente me ofreció una canasta de manzanas para ti?; recuerdo que ese dia, expresastes que esas eran las manzanas mas deliciosas que habías probado, puesto que lo dado con generosidad tiene un "sabor" especial".

"¡Si lo recuerdo muy bien, Daffodil!"- le responde Crystal. Y bajando su mirada, expresa con cierta tristeza- "¡Tantos hermosos recuerdos y yo estuve a punto de arruinarlo todo porque me deje dominar por los mas oscuros sentimientos!. Apple Smith en ese entonces, fue generosa al obsequiarme una canasta de manzanas… ¡y yo trate de perjudicar a uno de sus seres queridos!, ¡en verdad, espero que ustedes me perdonen por eso!".

"¡Por ello no te debes sentir mortificada Crystal, estas completamente perdonada!"- le expresa Twiligth con una agradable sonrisa. Pero cambia su tono y comienza a explicarle- "Sin embargo, hay algo que ambos deben entender… ustedes ya no pertenecen a este mundo y el permanecer aquí los expone a grandes riesgos como esta situación en la que terminamos involucrados. Dime, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que ustedes han permanecido aquí?".

Crystal cierra los ojos por unos instantes y mirando nuevamente a Twiligth, le responde:

"La razón por la que Daffodil y yo hemos permanecido aquí durante todo este tiempo… ¡es por ellas!"- al momento, ella voltea su vista hacia donde se encuentran sus flores. Y prosigue- "Debido a nuestra terrible tragedia, uno de nuestros mas anhelados sueños, el formar un dia una familia propia es algo que jamás se realizaría… asi que nuestras flores se han convertido para nosotros en nuestras propias "hijas"; hemos permanecido en este sitio durante mucho tiempo para cuidar nuestras flores, para verlas siempre rebosantes de vida. Si nosotros nos vamos de aquí, ellas no sobrevivirán puesto que ya son las únicas que quedan en este mundo y desaparecerán… ¡no quiero irme de aquí, sabiendo que ya no estaremos al lado de nuestra única "Familia"!".

Al terminar de escucharla, Twiligth comprende el punto de vista de aquella unicornio y le expresa:

"¡Entiendo lo que me haz expresado, Crystal!... pero hay algo que debo explicarles a ustedes dos: ya no es tiempo para que vivan aferrados al pasado, ambos deben seguir adelante. El querer perpetuar momentos que ya vivieron y deseos que jamás se pudieron realizar, solo hace que acaben lastimándose a si mismos por todo el tiempo que permanezcan aquí. Esas flores dejaron de existir hace tiempo… y las que tu haz mantenido vivas gracias a tu magia, deberas aceptar que ellas también llegaran a su inevitable fin. Asi ustedes, deben aceptar que ya no pertenecen mas a esta época y solo les queda partir hacia otro lugar donde ahora tienen que estar"- y al ver la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de Crystal, Twiligth se acerca a ella y juntando su rostro al de ella, le expresa de manera alentadora- "¡Pero no te sientas mal!... porque se muy bien que a donde sea que ustedes dos vayan, encontraras nuevas cosas tan maravillosas como tus flores… ¡aunque lo mas maravilloso que siempre tendras contigo, será el amor incondicional de Solar Daffodil!".

"¡Gracias… Twiligth!"- le responde apacible Crystal, mientras las lagrimas continuaban resbalando por sus mejillas, lo mismo que en el rostro de Daffodil.

En ese momento, Crystal se separa de Twiligth y se dirige hacia donde están sus flores. Al momento, ella concentra un poco de su magia en su cuerno, al mismo tiempo que se observa como partículas de luz se empiezan a desprender de todas las flores. Cuando estas terminan por perder su brillo de manera total, Crystal les expresa dulcemente:

"¡Adios, mis pequeñas!... verlas brillar con toda su intensidad siempre nos otorgaron los momentos mas dichosos de nuestra existencia; pero ha llegado el momento para que también deban partir. ¡Guardare en mi corazón, un lugar especial para ustedes!"- y al concluir, ve como aquellas flores son mecidas por el viento… como si estas también se estuvieran despidiendo de ella.

Daffodil se acerca a Crystal para consolarla.

Instantes después, los dos están despidiéndose de Twiligth:

"¡Gracias una vez mas por todo, Twiligth!... ahora Daffodil y yo podemos partir en paz, en busca de un nuevo destino. Y por ultimo, quiero decirte que eres una unicornio muy especial… ¡si Celestia nos hubiera dado la oportunidad, me habría encantado tener una hija como tu!"- le expresa Crystal.

"¡Gracias… es muy halagador de tu parte!"- le responde la unicornio morada, sonrojada.

"¡Tambien te lo agradeceré eternamente, joven Sparkle!... y pienso que eres muy especial tanto como lo es mi querida Crystal. ¡Te estaremos esperando en el otro mundo el tiempo que sea necesario!"- le expresa entusiasta Daffodil.

"¡A ti también te lo agradezco, Solar Daffodil!"- le contesta Twiligth. Y añade- "¡Cuida bien de Crystal, por favor!".

En eso, se dan cuenta que Crystal observa hacia donde están las otras dos ponys aun inconscientes. Twiligth le pregunta:

"¿Pasa algo Crystal?".

"¿Ehh?... ¡no, nada!"- le responde Crystal. Y continua- "Es solo que una de tus amigas, la pony amarilla con crin rosa…"

"¿Fluttershy?"

"¡Si!... ¿ella es una pegaso?"

"Asi es… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno… ¡lo que pasa, es que en mi época no era muy frecuente ver pegasos en Ponyville!; solo uno habitaba aquí temporalmente para hacerse cargo de las labores del clima".

"¡Es un dato interesante!"- le expresa Twiligth.

"Si, ¡es una pena que ya no permaneceremos mucho tiempo aquí, porque podría enseñarte mucho de la historia de Ponyville!... por cierto, tu amiga Fluttershy es linda".

"¡Si ella lo es, tanto por fuera como por dentro!... igual que Applejack, ella también es especial"- declara Twiligth, mientras observa apacible a sus dos mejores amigas.

En ese momento, una luz comienza a rodear tanto a Crystal como a Daffodil. Twiligth se sorprende al ver como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el potro tiene su ojo izquierdo regenerado. Pero no tiene mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre esto, pues Crystal le expresa a modo de despedida:

"Ha llegado el momento de partir… ¡algún dia nos volveremos a ver, Twiligth Sparkle!, ¡cuidate mucho!".

"¡Adios , joven Sparkle!, ¡buena suerte para ti!"- le expresa también Daffodil.

"¡Adios a ambos!, ¡los recordare siempre!"- les responde Twiligth llena de emoción, al mismo tiempo que observa como aquella feliz pareja de espiritus se desvanecen en medio de una intensa luz.

Aquella luminosidad se incrementa rápidamente hasta cubrirlo todo… pero rápidamente, termina por disiparse. Cuando esto sucede, Twiligth abre los ojos y descubre que a su alrededor todo esta completamente normal, en ese lugar solo se encuentran ella y sus dos amigas. Precisamente, ellas están recuperando las consciencia en ese instante lo cual provoca una gran alegría en la unicornio.

"¡Ohh… vacas voladoras!... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?"- se pregunta Applejack al momento de levantarse.

"¿Qué… sucedió?"- se pregunta también Fluttershy, confundida.

En ese momento, Twiligth corre hacia ellas completamente emocionada, mientras exclama:

"¡Applejack, Fluttershy!"- al mismo tiempo que alcanza abrazarlas a ambas. Y les expresa- "¡Que bueno es saber que estén bien!".

"¡Asi parece ser, Twiligth!"- le responde Applejack. Pero al momento le pregunta- "Pero… ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?, ¿Cómo fue que nos liberamos de esas ramas que nos tenían atrapadas?, ¿Cómo fue que Crystal nos dejo de atacar?".

Twiligth deja de abrazarlas y le responde:

"¡Bueno, tengo que explicarles todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora!".

Asi, Twiligth les explica a sus dos amigas como fue que terminaron librándose de aquella peligrosa situación, gracias a que la unicornio estableció un lazo psíquico con Crystal y termino por hacerla entrar en razón.

"Finalmente, ellos se han marchado hacia el otro mundo, ya que han comprendido que permanecer en este plano es lo menos adecuado para ellos. Además, ellos las han perdonado a ambas…"

"¡Miren!"- exclama Fluttershy llamando la atención de las otras dos, ante algo que se manifiesta frente a ellas. Las tres fijan su mirada y ven a dos siluetas semitransparentes las cuales sonríen brevemente para finalmente desaparecer.

Applejack impresionada, pregunta:

"¿Qué fue eso?..."

Twiligth, con total naturalidad, le responde a su amiga:

"Son ellos… ¡tanto Crystal como Daffodil aun desearon aparecer ante ustedes para demostrarles que no les guardan rencor alguno e incluso, las dos se han ganado su simpatía!".

Al terminar de escucharla, tanto Applejack como Fluttershy comprenden el profundo significado de aquellas palabras… por lo que sonriendo llenas de jubilo, expresan:

Applejack- "¡Gracias por este gesto tan generoso, señorita Crystal, señor Daffodil!... y sepan que yo tampoco les guardo rencor alguno".

Fluttershy- "¡Asi es, es bueno saber que nos han perdonado… al igual que nosotras a ustedes!".

En eso, la pegaso amarilla nota algo que la deja desconcertada: las flores, aquellas flores que deslumbraban por su brillo propio, ahora están marchitas, tanto que en cualquier momento podrían convertirse en polvo… asi como el arado ahora ya no era mas que un despojo corroído por el tiempo, cosa que también deja anonadada a Applejack.

Fluttershy se acerca a aquellas flores marchitas, aun sin poder creerlo… pero al intentar tomar una de ellas, esta rápidamente se desintegra. Al momento, corre un fuerte viento el cual termina por desintegrar el resto de las flores y llevarse aquellos restos polvorientos consigo. Para Fluttershy, era inevitable sentir una profunda tristeza por ello.

Twiligth se acerca a ella y trata de animarla:

"Fluttershy… ¡en verdad se como te sientes, pero esas flores ya cumplieron su ciclo hace mucho tiempo y en algún momento tenían que desaparecer!. Crystal las mantenía con vida gracias a su magia, pero ahora que ella y Daffodil se han marchado ya no tienen mas razón de existir… sin embargo, no pierdas jamás la emoción de haber poseído aunque fuera una sola vez, algo único que jamás otro pony podrá volver a ver; ¡asi como tienes la suerte de poseer algo mas valioso: el vinculo con buenas amigas, como nosotras!".

"¡Gracias… Twiligth!"- le responde Fluttershy, ya motivada.

"¡Y lo mismo va para ti con respecto a ese arado, Applejack…!"- le expresa Twiligth ahora a la pony terrestre; pero esta no parece mostrarse en lo minimo afectada por esa perdida y le responde entusiasta:

"¡No te preocupes por ello, dulzura!, algún dia podre conseguirme un utensilio como ese en muy buenas condiciones… ¡lo importante es que todo haya terminado bien y que mis mejores amigas se encuentren sanas y salvas!. Bueno si ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí, creo que lo mejor será retirarnos".

Tanto Twiligth como Fluttershy asienten gustosas… ambas no podían estar mas de acuerdo con lo expresado por su amiga.

Una vez fuera de esa zona, Twiligth les expresa a las otras ponys:

"¡Solo espero que ustedes hayan aprendido una valiosa lección de toda esta experiencia…!"

"¡Por supuesto Twiligth!"- le responde Applejack. Y prosigue- "Aprendimos que no es bueno tomar cosas que no nos pertenecen, aunque estas se vean aparentemente abandonadas… porque ello puede acarrear terribles consecuencias".

"Pero sin embargo… nunca es tarde para enmendar errores como ese… ¡y mejor aun, es cuando puede recurrir a tus mejores amigos como un gran apoyo!".

"¡Muy bien dicho!"- les responde la unicornio, complacida- "¡No puedo esperar para llegar a mi casa y elaborar yo misma este reporte especial para la princesa Celestia!... porque como sabrán, Spike ya estará en este momento soñando con angeles".

"Si… ¡con angeles blancos, de crin violeta y con buen gusto para la moda!"- le responde de manera jocosa Applejack, lo cual provoca que las tres ponys comiencen a reir alegremente por tan genial comentario.

Y asi, ellas continúan su camino bajo la compañía de una esplendorosa luna e infinidad de brillantes estrellas.

Pero de regreso a esa zona, algo ocurre en el interior de aquella tenebrosa mansión abandonada… unos espantosos ruidos se manifiestan, mientras que un extraño resplandor surge desde su interior; es como si algo verdaderamente misterioso y muy perturbador hubiera despertado en ese momento.

(FIN).

Notas de autor:

¡Saludos!... tal como lo prometi, con esto concluyo mi primer fic de MY LITTLE PONY- FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. Espero les haya gustado hasta el final… debo agradecerles a todos los que mostraron interés por mi historia, a pesar de que dilate varios meses para poder concluirla XD.

Y por si les interesa saberlo, ¡estoy planeando realizar una futura saga de nuestras ponys favoritas!... mas adelante, ire dando mas detalles sobre este futuro fanfic puesto que mi proyecto aun se esta "cocinando".

¡Bueno me despido y gracias una vez más!.

(23-06-2013).


End file.
